In general, camera modules generating an image by photographing a subject have been widely used in various fields. For example, the camera modules are widely used for smart phones, tablet PCs and CCTVs, and the camera modules are widely used by being mounted on a front side or a rear side of a vehicle to photograph a travel image and a parking image of a vehicle.
The camera modules mounted on a front side or a rear side of a vehicle are manufactured with a very small size, where the vehicular camera module may include a housing, a lens assembly mounted on the housing, an image sensor disposed at an inside of the housing and a circuit board.
In general, when a vehicular camera module is manufactured with a very small size, a circuit board contained in the vehicular camera module may be formed in a plural number, and the plurality of circuit boards may be stacked in a mutually parallel manner inside the housing.
Furthermore, in order to inhibit the circuit boards disposed in a layered manner inside the housing from moving inside the housing, the circuit boards may be mutually coupled by a plurality of screws. However, when the circuit boards are mutually coupled by using screw-connection, many numbers of circuit boards are disadvantageously required because of reduced use area of circuit boards due to screw-connection, whereby the number of parts caused by screw-connection is greatly increased and the number of assembly processes is greatly increased in order to implement the screw-connection.